I dare ya
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Detestava aquilo, ele já tinha dez anos, mas preferia estar brincando.


**Título:** I dare ya  
**Autor: **AiL-chan  
**Categoria:** **[Projeto] Say a Code** , AU/RA (kid!fic) ou canon, bem antes da 1a temporada; Friendship ou Pre-slash (vc escolhe); Humor.  
**Advertências:** Nenhuma creio, eu, err, crianças no meio de brincadeiras perigosas?  
**Classificação:** PG  
**Capítulos:** One shot  
**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** Detestava aquilo, ele já tinha dez anos, mas preferia estar brincando.  
**N.A:** Faz tempo desde que vi o começo da série, então tudo aqui quanto a personalidade dos personagens é baseado nessas parcas lembranças. Mais notas no fim da fic.

3º Código:

**Palavra:** opinião  
**Frase:** "Você tem coragem?"  
**Objeto:** piano

**I dare ya**

Jai tocou uma das teclas entediado. Estava em sua aula de **piano** semanal, feita em casa mesmo. Deveria estar treinando a mesma parte várias vezes, até seu professor voltar. O que ia demorar, sabia bem, tampouco ele estava por perto, prestando atenção, devia ter ido paquerar uma das empregadas de novo.

Bufou, apertando várias teclas de qualquer jeito e depois suspirou, cansado. Detestava aquilo, ele já tinha dez anos, mas preferia estar brincando.

-Eu acho que não é assim que se faz...- uma voz disse e Jai de imediato a seguiu até a janela.

-Como você chegou aqui?- Jai falou quando se recuperou do susto, aproximando-se da janela e, depois que o outro pulou para dentro, olhando por ela, procurando uma escada, porém não tinha nenhuma e estavam no segundo andar.

-As paredes e janelas daqui são ótimas para escalar. Você devia tentar dia desses...- Ben continuou, sorrindo para o outro.  
Jai franziu o cenho, ignorando o quão bonito era aquele sorriso. Aquele era seu vizinho, que se mudara há poucos meses. Jai só o vira de longe, sempre brincando e correndo no próprio quintal e às vezes pulando os muros para os dos outros ou para a rua.

-Isso é perigoso. Por que eu faria isso?- ele respondeu depois de olhar o garoto intensamente, querendo somente com isso impedi-lo de adentrar mais a casa como se fosse o dono.

-Por que é perigoso e divertido. Quer motivo melhor?- Ben sorriu ainda mais, apreciando a cara de indignado do outro.

-Você é louco.

-Isso é questão de **opinião**. Minha mãe concorda a acha que não tenho jeito. Meu pai acha que um internato desses bem rígidos resolve...

-Você é...- ele estava de olhos arregalados, surpreso.

-Inteligente? Não pareça tão surpreso. Só porque eu pego mais sol que você não quer dizer que não leia e já naturalmente aprenda rápido...- ele se aproximara, cutucando com o indicador o peito do outro. Depois piscou, aproximando os rostos –Ei, por que sua pele é assim, se você não sai nem para ver o sol?

-Ela é naturalmente assim...- ele deu um passo para trás sem saber porque -...e eu saio! Aliás, nem preciso de muito sol para ficar bronzeado...

-Legal... –o outro meio que sussurrou apreciativo, aproximando o passo que Jai se afastara e tocando-lhe a bochecha com a ponta dos dedos.

-Declaração muito articulada e inteligente de sua parte esse seu "legal"...- Jai disse estufando o peito, querendo manter-se impassível sem admitir que gostava da sinceridade do outro. Para se proteger, usou sua inteligência, com frequência fazia isso, esse talvez fosse o motivo de não ter muitos amigos ou nenhum, na verdade.

-Eu ainda sou criança, posso ser "articulado" depois...- ele se afastou e Jai quis impedi-lo, temendo que fosse embora, mas Ben só foi até o piano.

Ele olhou para a partitura alguns segundos antes de tocar a parte com perfeição. Jai sentiu seu queixo cair.

-Pronto, lição feita!- o garoto comemorou, voltando-se para Jai. –Agora vamos brincar!- ele indicou a janela com a cabeça.

-O que? Não! Meu pai vai me matar se eu sair!

-Não, não vai... ele vai ficar muito, muito bravo...mas não vai te _matar..._ especialmente se ele nem descobrir... ele viajou, não foi? Eu ouvi a mãe comentando...

-Sim, viajou, mas os empregados podem contar e meu professor pode voltar a qualquer minuto...

-Não, não... eu o vi antes de subir, ele está lá embaixo e parece que vai ficar um bom tempo ocupado com o jardineiro... se é que me entende...- ele riu da cara confusa do outro.

-Como assim?- Jai detestava quando não sabia de algo e pior ainda era ter de admitir.

-Ah, deixa para depois, um dia você vai entender...ou se quiser eu te explico, mas agora vem, vamos brincar...- ele tinha passado um braço pelos ombros do outro e lhe apertara a bochecha com os dedos, rindo mais, levando-o até a janela.  
Jai olhou para baixo enquanto Ben subia no parapeito.

-Não! É alto demais...

-Bobagem... vai ser divertido! Vai ser uma aventura! Você gosta de aventuras?

-Não. – bem, talvez ele gostasse um pouquinho.

-Ok. – Ben fez bico até que sorriu, tendo uma idéia- Eu te desafio!

-O que?

-Isso mesmo! **Você tem coragem?** Ou não tem? Aposto que não tem, é tão certinho e comportado o pequeno Jai Wilcox...- ele cantarolou o fim, querendo irritar o outro ainda mais.

Jai sabia que era estúpido, porém ele era uma criança e queria _muito_ se divertir. Além de fazer aquele sorrisinho convencido desaparecer depois que mostrasse como era bem mais do que o outro pensava, como era corajoso.

-Sai da frente, eu também vou!- ele disse decidido, subindo no batente da janela.

-Eba! Agora, presta atenção e só pisa onde eu tiver pisado antes, ta? Me segue bem direitinho...você é irritante, mas não quero que se machuque...

-Digo o mesmo para você... e também preste atenção por onde vai, eu sei seguir alguém sem problemas... não preciso de QI alto para isso...

-Que bom! Então prove!- Ben gritou o mais alto que ousava para não ser ouvido, já no meio do caminho.

Jai apressou-se em segui-lo e foi o que ele continuou a fazer pelo resto de sua vida...

**The end.**

**N.A2:** Eu conheci esse ship quando tava procurando fics para traduzir no AS do ano passado... foi só uma fic e já me interessou, então eu li os comentários para descobrir porque shipavam, já que na série eu não tinha percebido esse potencial, e ai revi as cenas e realmente shipei, então é, foi isso.


End file.
